


The world is not enough

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't need to try when it comes to tempting James back into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is not enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [berendoes](http://berendoes.tumblr.com)'s lovely fanart that you can see [here](http://berendoes.tumblr.com/post/35021054507/ill-just-post-this-before-it-vanishes-into-doodle). I hope you all will enjoy this, just as much as I had fun writing it ♥

Q was ignoring him. Q was being sucked into the dark vortex that is the internet. And James did not like that, no not at all.

His boyfriend (emphasis: _his_ and _boyfriend_ ) laid back on a pile of pillows, messy brown hair a dark spread against the pristine landscape of their sheets. Q is still in his pyjamas, laptop balanced on his stomach, fingers tapping away in a hypnotic beat. James thinks he could dance to the sound of slender fingers (probably) bringing down the dictator of a small country.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you coming back to bed?”

James smiles as he walked to the bed, and setting down Q’s mug of tea on the footboard. He settles between the spread of long, limber legs even though he knows that he’s probably ruining the line of his trouser. “I’d rather not give M any more ammunition against me.” He says, leaning down to press a kiss against cloth covered knee. “Try not to tempt me too much.”

He catches a filthy smirk curve itself into the line of lips he had kissed as the sun beckoned him awake. Q lifts his legs, pushing against James’ shoulders with his feet. “Does this look like I’m even trying?” He asks, laughing as James catches one foot to press a kiss to his ankle. The joyful sound echoes in the sereneness of their room. Q’s eyes crinkle behind his glasses, a blush beginning to dust across his cheeks as James presses another kiss, and another one for good measure.

He pulls Q down the bed by his hips, pushing the lid of the laptop shut and moving it to the floor. Brown eyes watch him fondly when he runs his palm over the warm skin of Q’s stomach. “You’re going to be late.” He says. Q takes one of his hands, entangling their fingers together, pulling him up for a kiss.

“I know.” James answers softly against his lips. Smiling, he takes Q’s glasses off, folding them as he places them on the bedside table. He pulls back to watch his lover, still not quite believing that he could be this lucky to be holding him in his arms. “I would give you the world if I was sure that was what you wanted.” James says, fingers tracing the curve of his jaw, the slope of his eyes, the sharp jut of his cheekbones.

James presses kisses to Q’s closed eyes, the body beneath him arching deliciously. He feels Q’s blunt fingernails scraping the back of his head, pulling him back down until they were lying side by side on the bed, facing each other. James brings their clasped hands for a kiss, when he hears Q say, “The world is not enough. It will never be enough for the two of us.”

He smiles, pulling his lover close into an embrace. “No. It isn’t.”


End file.
